fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Big Mam Pirates
The Big Mom Pirates (ビッグ・マム海賊団, Biggu Mamu Kaizokudan) are an infamous pirate crew. The crew's captain is one of the Four Emperors, Lingling Charlotte. History Sometime after the Whitebeard War, Big Mom's crew agreed to protect Merman Island in exchange for ten tons of sweets a month. However, Lingling rarely enforces her protection on the island, as she did nothing to prevent the civil war between the Ryugu Kingdom and the New Merman Pirates, as her pirates even stated that a civil war was not their problem. Around this time would also be when the remnants of the Sun Pirates, including Jimbei, would come to work under Big Mom, although she primarily let them do as they pleased. Several days before the Straw Hat Pirates arrived to Merman Island, Kid Eustass sank two of Big Mom's allies' ships. Synopsis Flag The Big Mom Pirates' Jolly Roger is a skull with thick lips and wearing a pirate tricorne, on a fluffy background (which could represent Lingling's hair in some fashion) with several candy canes crossed behind it (one on the right, three stacked together on the left), in place of normal crossbones. A tree is seen coming out of the cane on the bottom right. Crewmates *Lingling Charlotte *Tamago *Pekoms *Bobbin *Unnamed three-eyed girl Allies *Sun Pirates **Jimbei Crew Strength Captained by one of the Four Emperors, it can be presumed that the Big Mam Pirates are incredibly strong. One of their members, Bobbin, was powerful enough to pillage an entire country with only a handful of men, and Pekoms single-handedly defeated a Logia user all on his own and it is revealed that his bounty is 330,000,000 berries. It was said that if an island does not pay its tribute she will destroy it using her army of "monsters". Indeed her crew so far has been quite varied, consisting of a long-legged person, a talking lion capable of turning into a tortoise, a wide-faced mask-wearing man, and a three-eyed girl, making her crew one of the most diverse since the Straw Hat Pirates themselves. Furthermore, Lingling has several islands under her control, and the citizens of Merman Island, fearing her wrath, agreed to produce the ten tons of candy she orders every month. They also have multiple ships and allies, some of which were sunk by Kid Eustass. After Whitebeard died, the Sun Pirates apparently joined with them so Merman Island would be under her protection, which increased the Big Mam Pirates' power. Jimbei, however, is not really loyal to her and is thinking of leaving her. List of protected territories The Big Mom Pirates are known to have the following territories under their protection: * Whole Cake Island (base of operation) * Merman Island (protectorate) * Unknown country (former protectorate, burned down) Other Information The crew members call their captain "Mama" and fear her, as she can throw violent rages when she does not receive the candy she expects, as well as cannibalizing her subordinates. Bobbin and a three-eyed girl seem to be the only known exceptions in fearing her. Lingling herself has great influence, as her declaration of protecting Fishman Island continued the island's peace when Newgate Ward died along with his protection. However, her "protection" is little more than extortion, as failure to make a payment will result in Fishman Island (or any other island that cannot pay their tribute) being destroyed, with no grace period whatsoever. This makes her method similar to that of the Arlong Pirates. After acquiring the candy from the various islands, the crew would hold a tea party. The crew is also connected with the underworld of brokering, as Pekoms and Tamago were seen paying attention to Caesar Clown's broadcast of an illegal chemical weapon of mass destruction. References Site Navigation Category:Pirate Crews Category:Big Mam Pirates Category:Antagonist Groups